Take me
by SolarEclipse7
Summary: Petra visits Levi in the middle of the night with an odd request. Lemon be warned!


AN: My first try at a lemon so feedback would greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK.

* * *

Petra Ral glided through the empty corridors of the ancient castle. She moved like a mouse, careful not to disturb her sleeping team mates in the middle of the night. Her soft, pale fingers brushed against the brick walls that crumbled slightly under her touch. The torches shone a golden glow on her pretty face that revealed a look of determination, yet the anxiety was slowly creeping up on her. Her delicate brow was furrowed in thought as she mulled over her decision and rehearsed her upcoming words.

She had to chose them carefully.

She reached her destination a lot sooner then she would have liked to.

The solid, wooden door loomed over her; the intimidating aura that radiated from it was enough to make anyone turn away, but not her.

With a quick surge of courage, she knocked the door gently, waiting for what felt like hours. She finally heard the voice that she knew all to well, speak with authority from the over side.

"Come in, Petra."

_'Damn, of course he'd know it was me! Well, no turning back now'_ Petra inhaled sharply and pushed the door open.

She stared, admiring her captains beauty.

His soft, silky dark locks framed his face perfectly; the locks she imagined running her fingers through. His defined jaw, that she desired to trail kisses across. Those steel, captivating eyes that made her knees grow weak and her head spin. His lean, strong body, that she dreamt of clinging to while moaning his name.

_**Levi. **_

"What brings you here at this time, Petra?" His voice was emotionless as usual, yet Petra could hear the curiosity lacing his words.

"Sir, I've come to ask you something?" Petra gulped, but kept her head held high. The expedition that could take her life away was tomorrow, so she had to get straight to the point.

"What would that be?" Levi's eyes searched her amber ones, reading her like a book.

"I've never experienced being with a man before. In other words, I'm a virgin, sir." Petra shifted her eyes to the dull wall behind Levi.

Levi's eyes widened slightly, his elegant brow furrowed in confusion. He was confused as to why she would tell him this, and also confused at the odd pleasure he felt from knowing that Petra was still pure.

_'Why would I care about that?'_

"Why are you telling me this?"

Petra snapped her attention back to the man in front of her.

_'You can do this Petra'._

"I have a bad feeling about the expedition tomorrow. Sir, I have always admired and respected you. If I could be taken by any man, it would be you. I don't want to die with a life that is unfulfilled. Do you understand what I'm saying, sir?"

Levi started at the women is disbelief.

Before he could muster an answer, Petra turned her back to him and was heading for the door.

"I'm sorry sir! Forget it." Petra's hand was centimetres from the door, when out of nowhere two large hands connected with a bang to the wood on either side of her head. Petra squeaked in surprise and spun on her heels to find that she was now pinned against the door by Levi. She could smell his musky cologne, as she was only inches from his face.

"Don't turn your back on me; I hadn't finished talking yet." Levi scolded.

"Sorry." Petra murmured, becoming lost in his cold eyes.

"Why me? Auruo would-"

"I don't want Auruo, only you." Petra sighed, crestfallen. "I guess this means-"

Petra gasped as Levi's mouth clamped over hers in a collision of hunger, desperation and lust.

Petra's senses returned to her and she pulled away.

"But I thought-"

"You want this, don't you?"

Petra blinked at him. _'Is he serious?' _

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered meekly.

"Then stop talking." Levi covered her lips again, licking her lips with his talented tongue, making her quiver in his tight hold on her waist. Petra moaned into the kiss as Levi's tongue flickered against her own, sending sharp sparks of pleasure flutter down her spine.

Levi pulled away; Petra was surprised to see his eyes darken in lust.

"Sir?"

"Call me Levi tonight." And with that his head dipped down, sending his silky locks over his forehead. His lips attacked her delicate neck with greed and hunger. Petra gasped, gripping his broad shoulders for support.

"L-Levi." She moaned. Liking the way his name sounded on her lips, Levi smirked into her shoulder, running his long, slender index finger down the side of her jaw.

He crashed into her plump lips again, consuming her completely, savouring the taste of her sweet lips against his own. His hands found the top button of her blouse, running them over the curve of her breasts. Impatiently, her ripped the blouse open and Petra heard the _**ping **_of the buttons hitting the floor.

The cool air hit her revealed skin, making her shiver. She crossed her arms across her chest shyly, blushing hard. Levi gripped her wrists gently, moving her arms away so he could marvel in her beauty.

The cold air suddenly disappeared for Petra, as Levi's smooth hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them softly. Petra whimpered as he massaged her sensitive breasts, while sucking on her neck, leaving small bruises on her collarbone. Petra reached for Levi's shirt, returning the favour by ripping it open, and pushing it from his shoulders onto the floor to join her ruined blouse. She gasped softly at his muscular body and defined abs from his years as a solider in the Survey Corps.

Her knees finally buckled on her, as she wrapped her legs around Levi's lean waist, making him grind against her.

Levi carried her to the large bed, placing Petra down on the soft mattress and crouched over her, like a predator cornering its prey. He pushed her down slightly, trailing kisses down her neck and then inbetween her breasts. In this position, Petra took the opportunity to run her fingers through his soft strands of thick silky hair, as she had previously desired.

Due to his distracting kisses, Petra failed to notice her knee drawing closer to his crotch until it connected sharply with it, causing Levi to grunt and tense above her. Petra blushed and began to apologise but the look on Levi's face silenced her immediately. He was breathing heavily and his jaw was clenched firmly, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Do it again." He growled through gritted teeth.

Petra nodded weakly and moved her knee again so it came into contact with Levi's manhood. She felt it harden under her touch, begging to be set free.

Levi groaned in her ear, his clenched fists on either side of her head, gripping the silk sheets below them.

"Touch it." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Again Petra nodded, lowering her hand and massaged the bulge in her palm, causing Levi to grind against her hand.

She grabbed the buckle on his trousers, quickly undoing the zip and pulling them down, as Levi kicked them off. Petra yanked at the waistband of his boxers, causing his shaft to spring freely from its bindings.

Petra widened her eyes and squeaked at the size. He must have been a good eight inches.

Levi smirked at her reaction smugly.

"Enjoying the view, Petra?" The way he slowly pronounced her name, ignited a burning desire in the pit of her stomach.

Levi found her shyness and lack of experience a huge turn on.

He ripped her own trousers away, discarding them on the floor.

"Touch it." He repeated.

"Yes sir."

Her shaky hands gripped his hot, pulsing shaft hesitantly, and she began sliding her hands up and down his length.

"Faster." Levi commanded.

Petra picked up the tempo, making Levi bite his lip and close his eyes. It took all of his self restraint to resist the urge to take her like an animal.

"That's a good girl." He whispered onto her sore, cherry lips.

_'I had no idea Levi would be such a dirty talker!' _Petra thought, amused by the idea.

Levi grabbed Petra's hands, stopping her movements. He pulled them above her head, gripping both wrists in one hand.

Using the other hand, he began to slide her underwear down at an agonisingly slow pace. He slid his fingers over her folds, testing her. He was pleasantly surprised at how wet she was. Petra shuddered under him in anticipation.

Levi lowered himself so his tip was positioned at her entrance, yet he stopped himself from going any further.

"Beg." He ordered.

He began to stroke her with his tip, making her squirm and shudder.

"Please." She breathed, attempting to grind herself against him, but the hand on her wrists kept her still.

"Please what?" Levi tightened his grip.

"Please, take me!" Petra cried, not caring about her dignity any more.

"As you wish."

In one swift thrust, Levi entered her, breaking the barrier of purity and innocence. Petra cried out and bit down on her lip.

Levi groaned loudly.

"So fucking tight."

Petra closed her eyes in pain and arousal.

"Open your eyes." Levi ordered.

Petra opened her amber eyes slowly to find Levi staring into her soul, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I want you to look into my eyes while I fuck you." Levi let go of her hands, allowing her to cling onto his strong shoulders.

Levi began to move above her, starting gentle with his thrusts as he knew the first time was usually painful for women.

Petra whimpered, her nails digging into the pale skin on his muscular back, drawing crimson blood.

The pain subsided, as a powerful flush of of pleasure bloomed in her abdomen, sending her into a frenzy as she began eagerly meeting his thrusts.

"Levi." Petra moaned.

Encouraged, Levi's thrusts began to get faster and stronger, his eyes never leaving her own.

"Petra." Levi groaned, bathing in her sweet scent. "Say my name."

"Levi."

"Louder!"

"LEVI!" Petra screamed.

What felt like a firework, suddenly exploded in Petra's mind as her vision became blurred. Levi moaned loudly, as they both came together in a powerful orgasm.

Petra's vision returned to normal, as she panted heavily; beads of sweat glistening across her body in the orange hue of the candle light.

She peeked at Levi through her long lashes, shyly.

"Thank you, Levi. Should I leave?"

Levi shook his head, his silky locks sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"No stay, you've earned it." Levi lay next to her, his well built arm draped across her chest lazily.

Petra nuzzled into the crook of his neck, smelling the musky cologne that still clung to his skin.

"Goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight Petra."

* * *

AN: Thoughts?


End file.
